Shiloh Von Collins
Shiloh Von Collins is a 1801 year old vampire and daughter of Baranabas Collins and his ex-lover Angelica. Background She was born to Collins and Angelica after her birth, she inhertied her father's vampire abiliites and black hair, she hasn't really known her mother, however she inherited her mother's smartass wits, making her a bit of a diva, which her dad can't stand, though her parents wound up in a seperation at a young age, so she never really knew her other parental figure, her dad, whom she calls Papa, told her her mom was eaten by a pack of wolves. Appearance She wears black capris, with crock shoes, a black, with a bit of blue, T-shirt and an under shirt to top it off. She also wears a necklace which she had inherited from birth to keep her safe, she has inhertied her dad's black hair, fangs and vampire powers. On her mom's side, her mom's body structure, eyes, lips, and sassy yet clever wits. Family Collins (father)- They're relationship is somewhat strained, she'd been angerily blaming her father about being a vampire. Ever since she was born, all she ever wanted was to be normal like anyone else. However, she did display affection to her father when he was feeling down, and once she got over her anger about being undead she took advantage of her hertiage given to her at the end. The relationship grew stronger than it had been before. Angelica (mother)- Not much is known about the two except she wasn't pleased to birth a bat (baby vampire) and gave Shiloh up to her dad to raise her on his own, thus abandoning the two. Mallicea (love interest)- Shiloh and Mal get along great, there were some bumps when he discovered she wasn't a living person, but he swore to NOT tell anyone, however his aunt found out and tried to kill her but saying he loved her spared both Mal and Shiloh. After that, the two hooked up and began dating. Personalty Shiloh starts off cold in the beginning. When she was a kid, she hated humans, and vampires were no better, as Shiloh grew up learning what her father did in the past, which greatly affected her being born to a vampire, thus being a vampire, which meant she couldn't go in the sun, couldn't leave home without covering herself or hiding and without being seen, or causing humans to become supersticouse, this made her very angery and bitter, however she quickly learned her hertiage and took great pleasure in using her powers. Trivia *Shiloh's name comes from an old greek word meaning "Vampire Lady or Countess" *Shiloh shares the same name from a beagel small dog in the movie Shiloh. *Her age is 1801, though in the novel its 1800 in the comic 18000, all of these are accurate. *She currently attends Monster High and she's going to graduate in Goon (June). *She has very close ties with both Elissabat and Draculaura, which happen to be her cousins. Coming soon! WIP! Category:Females Category:Monster High Category:Bio Category:Girlfriends Category:Daughters Category:Vampires